


we could be royalty, king and queen of nowhere

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, based off the song all we have is love, idea from prompt, thanks anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: the fic no one asked for where lucas is a popstar and maya has no idea who he is and takes him under her wing.





	

"LUCAS! LUCAS I LOVE YOU!" The crowds in the street screamed, seeing pop star Lucas Friar wandering the shops of New York.

Lucas sighed in annoyance, before running off into a random sports shop. The owner locked the doors to avoid any fangirls getting inside.

The crying and screaming girls were pressed against the window, trying to get a look at their idol and 'daddy'.

Lucas was sitting behind the counter, trying to stay out of sight as he caught his breath from all the running he had just done.

_I never should have agreed to this stupid record deal._

He thought to himself.

A few years ago, his father had made Lucas post some cover videos online, wanting his son to become a star. When the record deals came rolling in, he asked Lucas if he agreed, and being the person he is, Lucas couldn't say no to his dad.

He had wanted to escape this life that he had created for himself for a while.

_Now seemed like just the perfect time._

***        *        ***

Lucas nervously shoved random things into his large duffel bag, which he was planning to take.

He wanted to leave the fame and glorious lifestyle behind. It may be what his dad wanted for his future, but Lucas was tired of it.

Lucas knew that if his father found out what he was planning to do, he would basically get killed.

He zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder before looking around his large room one last time.

"Goodbye" he whispered, before climbing out the window, making sure not to be seen.

***         *        ***

Lucas had been wandering the streets for days. He still had some food and water left in his bag, though he was extremely tired.

The past few days were spent trying to find somewhere to stay. 

_Maybe running away wasn't the greatest idea._

He started to regret leaving the life he had. At least being a pop star, he had a roof over his head and a bed to sleep on.

_No, I'm never going back to that person again._

He decided to take a short break from wandering, as he lay down on a park bench, and luckily it seemed to be in the middle of no where, so no one would recognise him.

***         *         ***

Lucas felt himself being shaken as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see a blonde girl standing over him

_Oh Lord I've been recognised._

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, helping him sit up on the bench.

"Um yeah I'm fine"

"I don't think you are, you're sleeping on a park bench" she sat down beside him.

"I just needed an escape" he sighed.

"I'll help you escape in a place that won't get you kidnapped or murdered, now come on"

The girl grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him up from the bench.

"What's your name?" she asked as the walked down the cold New York streets.

"Lucas Friar"

"That name sounds familiar" she furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"It's probably nothing" he told her, and she shrugged, agreeing. 

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" Lucas asked, still following her.

"My name's Maya Hart and I'm taking you to my place. You can stay there as long as you need"

"Why are you letting me stay at your house? You don't even know me"

"I trust that you are a good person, and I don't want you living in the streets"

"Well thank you" 

Lucas smiled at Maya and she smiled back.

***         *         ***

"It's been great getting to know you this past week" Maya smiled, as she put away the plates from the dinner she had made herself and Lucas.

"You too, thank you again for taking me in" he smiled back at her.

"I'm glad I did" she bit her lip, staring into his emerald eyes.

They both started leaning in slowly, gazing into each other's eyes.

Lucas's phone rang loudly, causing them to jump apart quickly.

He stood up and stood slightly away from Maya, answering the call from his father.

"Where are you boy?" he growled, and Lucas could tell he was furious.

"I'm-I'm" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Be home by tomorrow morning" he growled, hanging up.

Lucas ran a hand through his short hair, sighing, as he put his phone is his pocket.

"Who was that?" Maya asked, seeing the way he had reacted to the call.

"It was my dad"

"Does he know you ran away? Is he mad? Is he worried about you?"

"I wouldn't say worried, but if I go back home, I'll never step outside again"

Maya didn't understand what he meant, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

***        *        ***

"Peaches, are you home?" Riley called out, walking into Maya's house anyways.

"Who are you?" she asked, confused about the boy in Maya's bedroom, but no Maya.

"Wait, I know, YOU'RE LUCAS FRIAR!" she shouted, squealing with excitement.

"Quiet, I don't want anyone to know who I am" he told her, not realising Maya was standing at the door.

"What?" Maya asked, confused at what she had just heard.

_This boy who she had kindly taken in was hiding something._

"How much did you hear?" he nervously asked the confused blonde.

"Enough to know you're hiding something from me"

Riley let herself out of the room, not wanting to be a part of the conversation. 

He fiddled with his fingers nervously, not wanting Maya to treat him differently, though he knew that was kind of unavoidable now.

Maya was worried and slightly hurt that he was acting this way.

"My dad made me become a pop star, I ran away from that life"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I was afraid what you would think. All my life I've been surrounded by fangirls. As much as I love them, they're so loud, and they don't give me any privacy. Then I met you, and you liked me for me, I never wanted that to change" 

"I wouldn't treat you any differently no matter what you ran away from. I just wished you would have told me"

"I'm sorry"

"You know how you can make it up to me?" Maya asked, smirking.

"How?" Lucas was confused.

"Buy me ice cream" she smiled, jumping on Lucas's back.

"Of course" he turned his head to kiss her cheek, making Maya blush furiously.

He started running out the door with Maya on his back, making them both smile and laugh.

They both knew someday this would change, but for now, they were _king and queen of nowhere._


End file.
